


Separate Lives

by Squarepeg72



Series: Photographs & Memories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hugo and Rose are almost afraid to open up the next set of letters. If the first set broke them apart, what will the next set do?





	Separate Lives

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/24415517678/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_**Scars fade on his body** _   
_**Questions asked and answers found** _   
_**New work his greatest adventure** _   
_**Moving forward without her** _

Rose and Hugo had decided to take a break from what they had discovered in the trunks. Finding out that their parents had not always gotten along was a surprise. Reading that how their Mum had worked herself into a corner and their dad had finally given up and walked away was shocking.

“Mum and Dad always seemed to be on the same level with everything,’ Hugo sighed and handed Rose a cup of tea. “I never would have imagined either of them fighting or walking away.”

“Me either,” Rose said thoughtfully. “Mum always seemed to be able to balance her Ministry work with the rest of our lives and Dad was always there for all of us.”

“So do we really want to see what is in the next bundle?” Hugo asked as they settled into the floor in front of the trunks. “Do we keep going or wait a day?”

“Well, we know the end of the story,” Rose sighed as she reached for the bundle from Ron’s trunk wrapped in a green ribbon and labeled with a two. “No time like now to find out the in between.”

“Here’s to discovering more about your parents,” Hugo reached for the bundles labeled the same and wrapped with a similar green ribbon. “Who’s reading first this time.”

“I’ll go,” Rose opened the first envelope. _“Hello Charlie, Thank you for letting hang out with your dragons for the last few weeks …”_

_While he was in Romania visiting Charlie, Ron had thought about a lot of different things. Did he really want to risk life and limb for the next twenty years as an Auror? Could he come home to the fear in his loved ones’ eyes? The answer was simple. No, he could not. So he had made his decisions. He was going to work with George and find some balance in his life._

_Ron looked around the flat he had rented in Diagon Alley. It wasn’t home, but it would do. It wasn’t like he spent much time there anyway. He and Harry were heading out in the morning to chase down leads on a couple of Death Eaters that had escaped the last round up and were causing a fuss in Dorset. Harry didn’t know it yet but this would be his last assignment with the Aurors. His letter of resignation was in his coat pocket and his heart was lighter than it has been in years. He was going to work with George and see what they could do with his brothers’ dream._

_He was tired of the danger and just wanted to rest. Harry could have the adventure if his little sister could live with the risk. Listening to Hermione fall apart as she spoke about watching his walk out of the flat for each assignment, had struck a chord with him. He had never thought of how things looked to the ones he loved when he took on dangerous tasks. So he was done with dangerous tasks._

_Now all he had to do, was figure out what to do with his personal life. Did he go back to Hermione or try to move on? Or did he just stay single for a while and see what the future held. He would think about it when he got home. Right now, he had to figure out how to tell his best mate that he wasn’t going to work with him anymore. This was not going to be a fun conversation._

“Wow, I didn’t know that was why Dad left the Aurors,” Rose said as she set down Ron’s letter. “He always seemed to have fond memories his time with them. I had no idea that he left because of Mum.”

“I guess we are learning a whole lot more than we thought we would,” Hugo opened his mum’s letter. _“Dearest Luna, How can I thank you enough for your help over the last few weeks …”_

_While she was trying to figure out what had gone wrong, Hermione spent some time not at work. She took some days and went to visit Luna. For as flighty as she seemed to be, Luna was wise in her flightlyness. They talked about how much time she was spending on work and how much time she had actually taken to be with the people she cared about. Hermione had some tough decisions to make. But she was ready to make them._

_Hermione looked around her half empty flat. It seemed a much hollower place now that she was the only one that lived here. During her visit with Luna, she had decided on a fresh start. She was going to move when the lease on this flat was up and she was going to start leaving work at work. She needed to talk to her MLE supervisor on Monday morning about shifting some of her cases to younger people in the department. Ron was right, she was trying to bury her fear in her work and it had cost her what she treasured most - him. She was determined to keep her weekly appointment with the mental health Healer and work on finding herself again._

_Hermione had also decided to spend some time single. She knew her heart was a little battered right now and she was making enough changes without adding someone else to the picture. One challenge at a time, her mum had always advised. So, Hermione’s current challenge was finding a way to balance her need for work and righting wrongs with her need for a life beyond work. Dragging someone else into her emotional tornado did not seem like a good idea. Besides, she still need to figure out how she felt about Ron. They had slipped from good friends to lovers so easily, Hermione was beginning to wonder if she had loved him for himself or for the ease of the relationship. She still had so much to sort out._

_Hermione looked at the clock above the stove. Now was the time for step one in her new stage of life, tea with friends on Saturday. Ginny was waiting for her in Diagon Alley and they had so much to talk about. Ground rules had been set - no talk about work or “the boys”. Just enjoying time as friends and sisters of the heart._

“I had never thought about the fact that Mum and Dad started dating after the War,” Hugo said as he set down the letter. “I guess this makes sense. But, if they broke up because their jobs came between them, how did they end up back together?”

**_Papers disappear from every surface_ **   
**_Questions asked and answers found_ **   
**_New paths her greatest adventure_ **   
**_Moving forward without him_ **

Hugo and Rose continued to look through their second bundles. More letters and some pictures of their parents around London without each other were passed between them.

“I recognize Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny in this picture, but who is the dark headed guy holding Mum’s hand in this one?” asked as he handed the picture to his sister. “It looks a little like Mr. Nott from the Minister’s offices, but that can’t be. He married Mr. Zambini from their solicitor's office.”

“Check the back of the picture,” Rose said as she flipped over another picture. “This one says, ‘Ron & Pansy”. That can’t be Aunt Pansy. But that would explain why family gathering could be awkward.”

“Maybe there are clues in the letters they were folded in,” Hugo said as he handed another picture to Rose. “What does the letter say for that picture?”

“Good question, little brother,” Rose started to scan the letter the picture had come from. _“Pansy, It was great getting to spend time with you last night …”_

_Ron was surprised at how good a time he was having. He never would have expected a Slytherin girl to grab his attention but, Pansy was very charming. They had run into each other on the sidewalk outside her shop and started to talk. Talking had led to coffee which had led to his first date in years. At least, a date where the other person in the couple wasn’t Hermione. Pansy’s dark eyes sparkled as she teased him about the way his face had turned as red as his hair when he had asked her to dinner. It was nice to spend time with someone who had a different set of memories from their time at Hogwarts and the chaos that was the year of the War._

_“Ronald, are you paying any attention to what I am saying?” Pansy asked as she touched his arm. “You looked like you were a million miles away.”_

_“Sorry, Pansy,” Ron replied as he focused back on the space he was in. “I was thinking about how different things were when we first met. I never would have seen myself here during our school years.”_

_“I would never have gone near you,” Pansy placed her hand on his arm as she leaned in to kiss him. “Too much red and gold in your wardrobe. But we have both grown up and the world is a different place.”_

_“I’m glad things have changed,” Ron whispered against Pansy’s lips. “I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else right now.”_

_“Why, Mr. Weasley,” Pansy slipped her hand into Ron’s under the table. “I’d say you are looking for some adventure. Or at least someone to share a walk with,”_

_“Definitely someone to share a walk with,” Ron reluctantly let go of Pansy’s hand as he stood from the table. “Care to join me for a stroll in the park? I understand the fireflies have been putting on a show nightly this week.”_

_“Lead on,” Pansy stood and took Ron’s offered hand. “I’ve never been to the park to watch bugs. This could be interesting.”_

_Ron and Pansy walked along the sidewalk towards Hyde Park. Her hand felt small in his. Ron let his mind wander to the possibilities. Maybe he could find life, and a new love, tonight._

“No wonder Uncle Charlie and Dad fussed sometimes,” Hugo said as he looked for the letter the picture he was holding had come from. “They both dated Aunt Pansy. I wonder how long it lasted?”

“Does it really matter?” Rose asked. “Mum ended up with Dad and Aunt Pansy ended up with Uncle Charlie. They all seemed happy as we were growing up.”

“So true,” Hugo replied as he found the letter he was looking for. _“Darling Theodore, Thank you for a wonderful evening …”_

_Hermione had never expected to find love at the office. But what you expect and what you get are never the same thing. It has started out with coffee in the courtyard of the Ministry and had ended up with an invitation to dinner at one of her favorite Muggle restaurants._

_Theo arrived at her door with flowers and a sheepish grin. “Hey, Mione. You ready to see the town?”_

_“As long as you are walking with me,” Hermione took the flowers from Theo and walked to the kitchen. “Let me get these in water and then I’ll be ready.”_

_“Take your time,” Theo said as he settled on the couch. “I’m early and we have about an hour before our reservation. I figured we would apparate close and then walk.”_

_Hermione hummed as she arranged the flowers in a vase. “Sounds good. Do I need a coat?”_

_“I don’t think so,” Theo answered. “There is a light breeze but the stars are out. We won’t walk for long before dinner.”_

_Theo and Hermione enjoyed a quiet walk to each apparition point and to the restaurant. Dinner conversation involved school stories and quiet laughter. “So, Mione,” Theo asked. “Why have I seen you in the Commons more often lately?”_

_“I decided to start taking breaks and walking away from my office from time to time,” Hermione answered. “I discovered the tea shop and I have made it a point to spend at least thirty minutes a day there. It seems to help me focus and I get more done than if I don’t take the time.”_

_“Why the change,” Theo continued to watch her as he asked his questions. “Last year, we could find you in your office almost any time of day or night.”_

_“I let my personal life crumble because I could not take a break from work,” Hermione answered honestly. “After it crumbled, I spent some time thinking about the questions he asked me as he walked out, and I didn’t like the answers. So, I decided to change some things … and here we are.”_

_“I hate that it took your world crumbling to make a change,” Theo said as he reached for her hand across the table. “But, I’m glad I’ve gotten the chance to get to know this Hermione.”_

_“Me, too,” Hermione twined her fingers. “Let’s go. I feel the need for a walk under the stars.”_

_“Sounds good to me,” Theo reached for the check. “Let’s go.”_

_Theo and Hermione strolled through St. James Park as they watched the stars move through the sky. Hermione was content. For the first time in years, Hermione left work at work and enjoyed herself. This could be the start of something amazing._

Rose and Hugo settled the letters into their laps and looked at each other. Rose held up the picture of Ron and Pansy, while Hugo held up the picture of Hermione and Theo. Then, they began to laugh.

“What was Mum thinking?” Hugo wiped a tear from his eye. “I guess we will never know all of it, but this is actually funny. Mum and Dad went so the opposite of each other when they dated other people.”

“What was Dad thinking?” Rose continued to giggle. “Aunt Pansy and Mr. Nott are so not what I would have expected from either of them. But, I am glad that they found some peace when they were not together.”

Hugo stood and held his hand out to his sister. “Come on, Rosie. Time to head home to our families and share what we found. The other bundles can wait until tomorrow.”

**_“You’ll never be able to find yourself if you’re lost in someone else.”_ **   
**_\- Colleen Hoover_ **


End file.
